Him & Her
by ladyyoko86
Summary: A fun night out with the girls, that's all it was supposed to be.


Just a fun night out with the girls that's all it was supposed to be, but it turned into so much more.

Let me start at the beginning. . . .

"Botan! Are you ready yet? We're going to be late!" shouted Keiko

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Keiko, I'll be right there!" Botan yelled back.

"Has anyone seen my necklace?" shouted Yukina.

"On your dresser" shouted Botan and Keiko at the same time.

Botan asked "ok, is everybody ready? Let's go!"

They left Botan's apartment and headed towards the club.

Keiko asked "Where's Shizuru's club?"

"It's not far maybe one more block" said Botan.

After a few more minutes the neon sign came into view. All of a sudden they hear a females voice shout their names "Hey ladies, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Oh Shizuru we wouldn't miss it for the world" said Botan.

As they entered the club Shizuru turned and said "Stay right here for a sec and I'll make sure you'll get the best service, it's the least I could do for my three best friends".

Moments later the three girls were seated in a lovely booth complete with complimentary drinks courtesy of Shizuru.

"Shizuru this place is amazing!" said Botan while the other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Thanks" she replied "please excuse me for a moment".

During her absence Keiko and Yukina decided it would be fun to play matchmaker.

"Hey Botan" said Yukina.

"Yes" said Botan.

"I was wondering . . . well I was wondering what you are looking for in a boyfriend".

"W. . .What ?" stuttered Botan. Keiko chimed in and said "Oh! Look that one over there is hot!".

Botan looked over to where Keiko was pointing and said "No way, he's not my type."

"You mean tall, dark and handsome" cried Yukina and Keiko at the same time.

"Ladies please, aren't we here to have a ladies night? Why are you thinking about men?" said Botan.

"Well because they're cute and you could use a boyfriend!" said Keiko.

Yukina chimed in "Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it Botan?"

Botan just sat there with a surprised look on her face. She thought to herself 'What did I get myself into?' Just then Botan stood up and said "Girls, I'll be right back; I'm going to the bar."

"But why? Shiz. . .nevermind she's already gone" said Keiko.

'Phew' Botan thought ' I dodged a bullet there. I hate to admit it but they are right. It has been a while, maybe I should start looking. Well I might as well start now.'

Botan got a drink from the good looking albeit short dark haired bartender and slowly started looking around as she sipped her drink. 'I have to admit it there are a lot of cute guys here tonight'. Botan continued looking around not really paying close attention until her eyes landed on the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life. He was beautiful, with piercing eyes and striking red hair.

Without realizing it Botan continued to stare at his profile. Then in a split second the man turned and made direct eye contact with her, and in that moment all the breath left her body and her heart stopped. This man was peering into her soul; those emerald eyes were stealing her secrets.

Botan quickly turned away her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being caught staring. "Oh my, that was intense!" she whispered to herself. She quickly turned her attention back to her drink. Every few seconds she would sneak peeks at him.

'He's so beautiful it should be a sin' Botan thought to herself. She finally finished her drink and turned to the short bartender to request another, just as she was about to turn around she heard a voice in her ask "Would you like to dance?" Botan gasped and turned, it was him.

All Botan could do was stare, "um. . . yes" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, was that a yes?" asked the man.

Botan cleared her throat and said louder "yes".

He took her hand and as they made their way to the dance floor, Botan thought how wonderful his hand felt around hers. He turned back to her and smiled. 'He has a great smile too.' Botan thought.

They finally made it to the dance floor where swaying bodies pressed into each other.

"By the way my name is Kurama" he whispered sweetly into her ear.

"Um. . . I'm Botan" she replied.

"Botan, what a lovely name for a lovely woman" he said.

She flushed again at the compliment. Suddenly they both realized they were standing still in the middle of the dance floor. They began to sway to the music and soon their bodies were pressed against one another. When the song ended they stayed there just staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly the music changed and a slow song came on. Kurama reached for her hand and slid his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

'It feels so good to be this close to him' Botan thought 'so natural, like we were meant to be'.

As the song ended he leaned down and whispered in her ear seductively "would you care to go someplace more quiet?"

All Botan could do was shake her head yes. As they made their way to the exit she thought ' I should really tell Keiko and Yukina' he turned again and in that moment she forgot all about her friends. Botan didn't even notice when Shizuru tried to get her attention.

'Good for her' thought Shizuru 'I'll just let Keiko and Yukina know'.

When they were outside the club he leaned down and gently placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face towards him and in a split second captured her lips in a searing kiss. Botan couldn't move, all she could think was 'wow, this is where I belong'. He kissed her with passion and slowly traced his tongue along her lower lip begging for entrance, she complied.

They broke apart after a few minutes, because they both needed air. He didn't even have to ask the answer was in her eyes. She wanted him mind, body and soul.

"Botan" Kurama whispered "Would you care to accompany me home?"

"Yes" she replied without a second thought.

They slowly started walking away from the club in complete silence, suddenly Botan gasped, he had taken her hand in his and it felt so right. Before they got to his apartment he pulled her into an alley and gently pushed her against the wall, she couldn't say anything. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingertips. Then he dropped her hand and said "Come on it's not much farther".

The building came into view; it was large and sprawling, obviously for the well off. They slowly made their way inside; it was late but not that late so the lobby was empty. They waited for the elevator in silence, as they stepped in he backed her up against the wall and trailed light kisses down her jaw line. She sighed and brought her hands up to run her fingers through his luxurious hair.

The ride was short; when the doors opened he led her slowly down the hall. As he opened the door she smiled nervously. He led her inside and she couldn't help but be impressed. He quickly led her into the living room and sat her down on the rich colored sofa.

"Would you care for some wine?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied. Botan couldn't believe she was doing this. She never left anywhere with a man she barely knew. He came back with two glasses and sat beside her. As they sipped they smiled at one another. Slowly he put his glass down and took hers from her without saying a word. He pulled her close and whispered "I couldn't help myself you are so beautiful" and then he captured her lips with his own.

His kisses were slow and wanting; he ran his fingers through her hair and leaned her back so he was lying on top of her. All she could do was sigh and let him continue kissing her. It was heaven, Botan got a little brave and ran her hands up his chest looking for the buttons to his shirt. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. He lifted her off the couch and slowly made his way into the bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed. She pulled him down and started kissing him again, this time it was more urgent, more wanting.

He slowly started removing her clothing piece by piece until she was laid out before him. She reached for him and he smiled and took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm and then began to remove his clothing. She began to gently graze her fingernails up and down his ribcage sending tingling sensations up his spine.

"Botan" he said "do you realize what you are doing to me?" she replied with a grin her amethyst eyes flashing in amusement. In response he turned her head so he could kiss her neck; he made his way down to her collarbone where he nipped lightly. He could feel her excitement as she moved beneath him. Kurama trailed kissed down her entire body, lightly grazing his teeth along her more sensitive areas. Botan's body shuddered in pleasure. She wanted him.

"Botan" Kurama said between kisses a moan was her only reply. He stopped and said her name again "Botan".

She sighed "yes", he then continued "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Botan opened her eyes and smiled her eyes shining with lust. Without waiting for a reply he placed his lips on hers again and poured all his passion into the union of their lips. She replied with the same passion. Botan ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer. He took this as a sign and shifted her hips to meet his as he thrust himself inside her.

In that moment all breath left both their bodies. He thought 'we fit together so perfectly'.

She moved her body to match his rhythm while trailing kisses along his neck and jaw. She got brave and began to suck on his earlobe eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. He moaned deeper as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped as he assaulted her lips with his own, pausing only to breathe. Kurama tried to capture her lips once more but she began to nibble his bottom lip before he could kiss her.

Kurama had never felt so much pleasure. As she continued to nibble his lip his thrusts became more intense. This caused Botan to stop her assault on his lips and throw her head back and moan from sheer ecstasy. The two lovers both increased their rhythm both getting closer to climax. Their breathing became more erratic and soon their moans synchronized.

Kurama's climax was violent and Botan bucked underneath him. The two lovers went over the peak together. He collapsed on top of her, Botan didn't mind she couldn't even think she was so happy. Slowly he climbed off her and gathered her in his arms and kissed her head lightly.

Botan thought 'It feels so nice here in his arms'. They laid there together without with saying a word. Soon Botan could hear Kurama's light snoring, she began to slowly make her way out of the bed trying hard not to wake him. Just as she was about to get out of the bed she felt a hand on hers and a voice said "Botan. . . you never answered my question earlier."

"What question was that?' she replied.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

She waited a few seconds before replying. "I didn't until tonight." She whispered.

"Botan" she heard Kurama say "will you stay?"

"Yes" was her reply

"Forever?" he continued

"Yes" she said.

And with that he gathered her in his arms and they fell asleep knowing that in the morning their lives would never be the same.


End file.
